1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of medical equipment, and more particularly, to a cover for a surgical headrest which is removably mounted to a headrest frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various pieces of therapeutic or other medical equipment require support for the patient's head. Such support is typically provided by a metal headrest frame for supporting the head and a headrest cover removably attached to the frame for receiving the head. One cover, manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention, is comprised of a gel filled pad having a VELCRO.RTM. strip on the back of the pad which joins with a mating VELCRO.RTM. strip attached to the headrest frame. In use, the forces applied to the headrest cover by the head of a patient during use have an undesirable tendency to rotate or shift the headrest cover with respect to the headrest frame. The tendency of the headrest cover to rotate or shift represents a potential disruption to the procedure being undergone by the patient, and further represents a potential discomfort to the patient. In addition, the VELCRO.RTM. strips have a disadvantage of being difficult to clean and sterilize for subsequent use.